Reflections
by Tom's Mum
Summary: Just a short piece from the Police Nationale's in-house magazine to mark the departure of Camille (in the series if not on here!)


**Many of our readers will know Commissaire Camille Bordey who, after a glittering career in the force is now about to retire. Our in-house reporter was lucky enough to secure an interview.**

_Good morning, Commissaire Bordey, and thank you for agreeing to talk to us._

It's a pleasure.

_You've been with the Police Nationale in Paris for more than 20 years now, but you were born in the Caribbean. Can you tell us a little about your early life?_

Well, I was born on the little island of Saint-Marie, near Guadeloupe. Not many people know it, but it's very beautiful with lush scenery and endless golden beaches, very hot. They call it paradise, in fact. I was brought up by my mother, who still runs a bar there.

_It must have been quite a culture shock when you moved to Paris?_

Well, not really. You see I had already spent some years here – I did my police training in Paris, and then worked in the banlieue for some time.

_So how did you end up back in the Caribbean?_

After a few years in uniform I transferred to a plains clothes role and started to undertake undercover work. Eventually one of the investigations I was involved in took me back to Saint-Marie on the track of a smuggler. But then my cover was accidentally blown and I was assigned to the local police force on the island. I was pretty annoyed about it at the time, but as it turned out it was all for the best.

_How was that?_

Well, I got to work as part of a small team. Previously I had operated solo and at first I found it difficult having to work with others, and in particular having to report to an Englishman (Saint-Marie is actually a British dependency, but was previously French) who was, to put it mildly, a little eccentric and absolutely hated being on the island. Spent his entire time wishing he was back in England.

_That doesn't sound like a lot of fun!_

No, it wasn't, at first. But we got used to working together and I think we came to appreciate each other's strengths. In the end … well … let's just say he was the most brilliant detective I have ever known. And as I've got older, I've got to understand him better. For instance, Saint-Marie is incredibly hot and humid but he insisted on wearing a woollen suit all the time. Whereas I used to go to work in shorts and a strappy top.

_I find that hard to believe - you're always so immaculately turned out, Commissaire Bordey!_

But that's just it. In his view Detective Inspectors wore proper suits and so that was what he did, even though he suffered dreadfully from the heat. I used to think it was just stubbornness until I started to rise up the ranks here, and then I realised I was just the same. You dress in a manner appropriate to the rank that you hold.

_Working in the Caribbean sounds idyllic, so what brought you back to Paris?_

Ambition, mostly. And then after a few years our little team broke up – people left, others arrived. It was still a very pleasant existence but not the same. There were only four of us in our team, but it was very special. But, you know, nothing lasts for ever, so when the opportunity arose, it seemed crazy to turn it down, especially as I was offered the chance to work undercover again. In some ways it was a hard decision to leave – I left behind some good friends and my mother of course – but I never regretted it.

_What do you enjoy most about living in Paris?_

Well. Not the weather, obviously! At least not in the winter! It's such a beautiful city: lively, multiracial, stylish, cultural. I love everything about it and I've always felt completely at home here. And the coffee and patisserie is divine!

_The Police Nationale has many officers of North African origin but only a few from the Caribbean. Do you feel that your background has helped or hindered your career?_

Well, that's hard to say. But certainly my knowledge of the Caribbean has helped tremendously in dealing with the sort of crime that sometimes emanates from that part of the world. As you know, I've tended to specialise in drugs and people trafficking.

_Commissaire Bordey, you're one of the highest ranked women in the force. You've been promoted a number of times since you arrived in Paris. To what do you attribute your success?_

Hard work and dedicaton, obviously. And I've worked with some great people over the years. But I think the greatest credit is due to my old Detective Inspector back on Saint-Marie. He wasn't the easiest of people – in fact I used to call him the most annoying and pedantic man I had ever met – but I learned such a lot from him. I used to be an 'instinctive' detective, but he taught me the vital importance of facts and the value of every little detail. You wouldn't believe the number of cases he solved from seemingly irrelevant items like a button or a drawing pin. I've tried to take that attitude forward in my own work, and I just hope that he would have been proud of me. I like to think he would.

_Everyone knows how hard it is for a woman to combine a career and family life. You've never married or had children – do you have any regrets or was that the price you were prepared to pay for your success?_

My mother is sad that she has no grandchildren, and – if things had turned out differently – yes, I would have liked to have kids. There _was_ someone once – a very long time ago now – but sadly he was … he died before our relationship had a chance to develop properly. If he had lived – who knows? My life might have been completely different and I probably wouldn't be here talking to you now!

_That's very sad._

Yes, but I wouldn't want you to think my life has been a complete tragedy. There were other men – nice men – and I had some good times but no-one ever quite measured up, and I wasn't prepared to settle for second-best. But that's how it goes. Life doesn't always turn out as you want it to.

_So how would you sum up your life?_

I've had a good life – not perfect, but good, maybe even great. And I think I've made a difference.

_So, what does retirement hold now for the former Commissaire Bordey?_

I'm going back to Saint-Marie. I still have friends, ex-colleagues and family there and I can't think of a more wonderful place to spend what's left of my life. My mother's quite elderly now, and I may even take over her bar. I've loved my time in Paris, but now it's time to go home.

_Commissaire Bordey, many thanks for your time, and we all wish you a very happy retirement._

Thank you.


End file.
